1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical treatment instrument including a probe and a sheath through which the probe is inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0143355 discloses a surgical treatment instrument including a probe which extends in a longitudinal axial direction, and a sheath through which the probe is inserted. In this surgical treatment instrument, a probe treatment portion is provided in a distal portion of the probe, and the probe treatment portion projects from a distal end of the sheath toward the distal side. In addition, the surgical treatment instrument includes a held unit which is composed of a held main body and a stationary handle. The probe and sheath are inserted in the inside of the held unit from the distal side, and are coupled to the held unit. In addition, a movable handle is openably and closably attached to the held unit, and a jaw is rotatably attached to a distal portion of the sheath. By opening or closing the movable handle relative to the held unit, the jaw rotates and the jaw opens or closes relative to the probe treatment portion. In the surgical treatment instrument, the jaw is closed relative to the probe treatment portion, and a treated target, such as a biological tissue, is grasped between the jaw and the probe treatment portion. The grasped treated target is treated by using energy such as ultrasonic vibration.